Midnight Passion
by whitedove03
Summary: One Shot NC17. Passion boils over as John and Natalie fight about her helping him find his father's killer.


**ABC owns them if I owned them we wouldn't need to write fan fiction cause we would actually love their storylines.**

* * *

**Midnight Passion NC-17**

Natalie glared across John's desk in frustration, at midnight she was tired. Having to explain her self all the time was not helping her disposition. "I just want to help John!" She bit off sharply. He was being so unreasonable!

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of it?" John demanded angrily. She was completely infuriating! He thought to himself as he glared right back at her. He couldn't help but notice how her anger made her look positively stunning. Her face glowed and her eyes flashed at him and he bit back a groan. Wanting nothing more then to haul her up against him and kiss her senseless he stayed behind the desk.

"I heard you the first time!" Natalie said still glaring. Why couldn't he understand that she was doing this for him? Sighing violently she leaned forward, planting her hands on his desk and said, "I won't stay out of this John! I'm gonna help whether you like it or not!"

John rounded the desk and got right in her face, "No you're not! I forbid you to be involved with this. It's not safe and I won't have you hurt again. Never again!" Being this close to her made thinking difficult; made him want things he couldn't have.

Natalie narrowed her eyes and glared up at him even more angry at him. "You forbid me? You For bid me! Excuse me?" Natalie demanded. What an egotistical jerk, how dare he! "You can't forbid me to do this! I'm doing this in my spare time and you can't tell me what to do with my free time John!"

"Oh to hell with it." John muttered and grabbed he upper arms, pulled her close and crushed her mouth in a hungry kiss. Letting go of her arms and tangling his hands in her hair he devoured her lips with his.

Natalie was too stunned to react for a moment then dug her hand into John's hair and kissed him back. Pouring out all her frustration and longing into the kiss, she moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened and his tongue sought hers.

Pushing her back until her legs hit the edge of his desk John continued to ravish her mouth. Sliding his hands from her hair down her back to the curve of her butt he pressed her into him letting her feel the very physical reaction she was having on him. Moaning into her mouth he then ran his hands under her shirt to feel the bare skin beneath.

Natalie gasped at the touch of his hands, all thought and anger forgotten in the tide of passion he stirred in her. Reaching for the buttons on his shirt she quickly unbuttoned them and slid the shirt from his shoulders and flung it to the floor. The touch of his bare flesh caused her to sigh in pleasure as she gripped his arms hanging on for dear life.

John felt her hands and moaned, the feel of her hands on his arms making him even more frenzied. Gripping the bottom of her shirt he yanked it over her head roughly and began to kiss his way down her neck to her breasts. Bringing his hands to her lace covered breasts he cupped them and squeezed gently but urgently. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, tasting her flesh he felt like he was on fire for her. His cock surged and pressed against his zipper at her pleasure driven moan.

Natalie drew back for a second and pulled John's shirt over his head musing his hair even more. "John!" She gasped out as she ran her hands up and down his back lightly scratching him with her nails. Throwing her head back she gasped again as his mouth closed on her nipple though her bra as his other hand roughly caressed and fondled her other breast.

At the sound of his name John look up briefly and was almost undone by the passion and desire on her face. Emotions slammed though him with the force of a freight train love, lust, fear, anger, loss, want, and passion. All for Natalie. He couldn't remember wanting anyone more, loving anyone as much. Reaching around and unclasping her bra he tugged it off her and tossed it on the floor before bringing his mouth and hands back to pleasure her breasts some more.

Bringing her hands around to John's chest Natalie ran her hands up from his waist on to his shoulders hanging as he made love to her breasts. Wanting to touch him she pushed him back slightly, grinning at his bemused look. Leaning forward she began to kiss his collarbone, moving her way down to his chest. Lightly nipping at his nipples drawing a ragging moan from him and kissed and licked at them till they puckered and peaked. Taking her hands and moving them to his slacks she began to unbutton them, gasping when he suddenly grasped her thighs and lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the desk.

John brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her passionately as Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back again. He groaned throatily when she began to rock her hips against his straining erection. Reaching back behind her he took his arm and swept it across his desk pushing everything on to the floor causing a loud clatter but neither of them cared a bit. Leaning her back he began to suck on her neck as he reached for the snaps on her jeans.

Natalie pushed back on the desk a bit moving up to lie a bit more comfortably as she lifted her hips so John could remove her jeans and underwear leaving her flushed and naked to his heated gaze. Reaching out she finished unbuttoning him and tugged down his zipper, stopping to stroke him through his pants.

John groaned and brushed her hands away impatiently and shoved down his pants and shorts and kicked them off. Climbing up on the desk with her he took his hand and began to caress her legs moving them up till they reached the juncture of her thighs. Playing with her moist curls he moaned at the feel of her as she rocked against his hand and opened her legs wider allowing him better access. He slid a finger inside and began to tease her. Slowly moving his finger back and forth inside her wet core.

Natalie writhed beneath him drawing her legs up higher and pushing her hips harder against his hand. "John, I need you." She moaned in his ear. Touching him everywhere she could reach she continued to move against his hand. Reaching down she took his hard shaft in her hand and began to stroke him gently.

John was mindless with pleasure and pulled away from her clever hands when he felt like he would explode. Shifting so that he was directly above her and positioned himself then entered her moaning at the feel of her walls tightening around him. Pulling back and thrusting into her again he grabbed her hands and brought them above her head, holding them tightly as he continued to thrust into her.

Gasping as he filled her Natalie arched her back and clung to his hands. Giving her hips a slight roll with each of his thrusts into her she was drowning in pleasure. The feel of him on top of her, inside her pushed everything out of her head but the exquisite sensations of John as he made love to her. She could feel her insides tighten and fire coursed through her making her moan. She knew she was close, she could tell he was close as well and she leaned up and bit his neck gently as he moved inside her.

John continued to pound into her as his passion, his love for her burned inside him, blind to everything but the feel of her beneath him, surrounding him. He could feel his balls tighten and knew he was going to cum. "Natalie!" He gasped reaching down between them to stroke her clit. "John!' Natalie cried arching higher and stiffening under him as she came. Her walls contracted around him, milking him pulled him along with her and he thrust into her once more and then came with a muffled, "I love you Natalie!"

Collapsing against her John put his head on Natalie's shoulder breathing heavily. Gently kissing her shoulder he reached up and brushed her hair from her face and leaned down kissing her gently. He felt light, free, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had told her he loved her and he knew that he meant every word.

Natalie lay there for a minute trying to digest what had just happened between them. They had just made love. In his office, on his desk! He had said he loved her, did he mean it? She opened her mouth to ask then shut it abruptly. What if he didn't mean it, what if it had been something he just said in the throes of passion? Looking up at him as he leaned over her she sighed as he kissed her gently.

"I meant it Natalie. I do love you." John said seeing she was uncertain.

Natalie smiled widely, joyously, "I love you too John." Leaning up she drew his head down for another soft kiss finally believing that things would work out for her, for them.

**The End**


End file.
